Admetus and Alcestis
by sweetteasus
Summary: Another kink meme fill: Greece and Japan are reading a book of classical Greek myths when suddenly they're sucked into the book and forced to play out each myth recorded in it as two of the main characters in that myth to escape. Hilarity and fluff ensue.


**Another kink meme fill, whoo! Prompt was: _Greece and Japan are reading a book of classical Greek myths when suddenly they're sucked into the book and forced to play out each myth recorded in it as two of the main characters in that myth to escape. Hilarity and fluff ensue._**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Hetalia._

* * *

**

It was a balmy afternoon and Herakles and Kiku were doing what they did best—sitting on Kiku's veranda with the multitude of cats that seemed to accumulate whenever the Mediterranean nation was near; Kiku was seated primly on the edge while Herakles was laying down, head in Kiku's lap.

"Herakles-san," Kiku began, gently stroking the other man's curly hair, "do you think we could go inside? The sun is quite hot, don't you think?" Herakles mumbled something before he forced himself into the upright position, languidly wrapping his arms around Kiku and nuzzling his face into his neck.

"Mmhmm, let's go into the sitting room. . ." He mumbled into Kiku's neck.

"Of course," Kiku agreed, "I'll put on some tea."

Fifteen minutes later, the two were seated on the small couch in the sitting room, tray of tea and things on the coffee table along with a small, leather book. Herakles raised an eyebrow at the book before accepting the cup of hot tea with a quiet thanks. After a few minutes, Kiku picked up the book and wordlessly presented it to Herakles.

"Um, Asa-san sent it to me as a gift…" Kiku said softly, noticing the look of confusion apparent on Herakles' face.

He looked down at the book, noticing that it was anthology of his mother's stories. It was a rather ragged copy and it seemed to be falling apart. Herakles wondered why Arthur would send Kiku such a shoddy copy and then he briefly wondered what Arthur was doing sending Kiku a book on Greek mythology. At least it wasn't Sadiq who sent the book…

"I thought you could read me some of them..." Kiku was saying softly, not really meeting his eyes. Herakles gently took the book from Kiku and smiled.

"Of course…Kiku." Now it was Kiku's turn to smile as he settled in next to Herakles, who wrapped an arm around the Asian man before thumbing through the book, both of them coughing at the amount of dust that came out.

"Which one would you like to start with?" Herakles asked.

"Anyone that you think we should hear..." Kiku said.

Herakles started with the stories of Narcissus and Echo, Hyacinth and Apollo, Adonis and Aphrodite, and they ended up getting side-tracked with the story of Orpheus and Eurydice when Kiku compared it to the descent of Izanagi to bring back Izanami from the underworld. They got back on track when Herakles got the story of Admetus and Alcestis and noticed that something seemed off.

"Does it seem like the ink is running?" Herakles asked, peering at the mottled brown paper.

"It's impossible…this book has to be over fifty years old…" Kiku murmured, plucking the book from Herakles grasp in order to get a better look at the pages.

It was such a simple act that really no one could have forseen what happened next. One second, Kiku was running his fingers across the pages, and the next thing they both knew, Kiku was being ipulled into the book/i.

"Ah-ah, Herakles!" Quickly, Herakles grabbed Kiku's wrist in order to keep him from going through, but really that did nothing except pull Herakles in too.

They were falling down a dark tunnel and Herakles tried in vain to keep a tight hold on Kiku, he really did, but for some reason they could never stay close enough for Herakles to keep a tight grip. Down, down they went, deeper until they could no longer see anything, the only sounds were their futile screaming. After awhile, Herakles couldn't even hear Kiku anymore, causing him to scream even louder, flailing about to make sure he was still nearby.

Eventually, Herakles could make out a vague pinpoint of light, hopefully signifying that they were nearing the end of the tunnel. The small pinpoint grew bigger until finally, Herakles could make out the familiar landscape of the Greek countryside. Swiftly, Herakles readied himself for a hard landing…

…That never came because Herakles found himself gently floating down to the ground, landing with a soft thud. Herakles scrambled to his feet, desperate to see if he could find Kiku anywhere. Vaguely, he noticed that he wasn't wearing his usual jeans and t-shirt, but the clothing of his mother's time period.

"Kiku! Kiku, where are you!" he shouted, desperate to find the other man. Frantically, he searched, nearly overlooking the figure seated at the base of the large tree.

"Kiku? Oh thank—wait a minute, Arthur?" Indeed it was Arthur, dressed in similar clothes as Herakles. He gave Herakles a puzzled stare.

"Arthur? Who the bloody hell is "Arthur"? You should bloody well know who I am, the god of light, Apollo." Now it was Herakles' turn to stare. If he wasn't so frantic about trying to find Kiku, he would have laughed at the thought of Arthur claiming to be Apollo.

"Arthur, I really don't have time for this. I have to find Kiku!" Arthur—_Apollo_ looked offended.

"Now look here, Admetus, I've told you, I am the god Apollo, sent here to serve my penance to you for killing that dratted Delphyne." To be honest, Herakles stopped listening to him after he called him Admetus. _Admetus? That was the myth we were on...oh, Zeus!

* * *

_

Ehh, please read and review?


End file.
